Santana's Dream Girl
by AgentB81
Summary: Based on an actual dream I had. Santana's thoughts before, during and after an uncomfortable encounter in the locker room. Brittana goodness, I promise!


Summary: Based on an actual dream I had. Santana's thoughts before, during and after an uncomfortable encounter in the locker room.

Spoilers: Up to and including all eps of Season 3 so far.

A/N: Mangos. And blame J, she made me do it.

* * *

><p>Cheering practice was hard, like doubly hard. Coach Sue has been putting us through our paces. She usually does this when she has beef with Mr Schue. Britts looks tired, that's partly my fault I guess, I mean not only did she wake up early for Cheerios practice, she had her very own late night Santana sexercise special. She's very welcome. I throw my jacket over my shoulders, there's a chill in the air and I can't be skipping out with a cold. Sue will totally go all badass on me, besides, sexy times and sneezing, so not cool.<p>

So anyways, Britts picks up her bag but she looks sad, Britt Britt rarely gets sad. I grab my bag and loop my arm through hers, she offers me a small smile. I can tell she's worried about something, but when I ask her with a raised eyebrow, she shrugs it off and offers another smile. Now I know something is wrong. I pull her closer, she needs to know that I'm here for her, for anything.

The heat of the locker room hits us as soon as we step through the door. There's a few cheerleaders hanging around, I throw my bag on the floor and sit on the bench, pulling Brittany with me. She lays her head on my shoulder and I sling my arm over her shoulders.

"What is it Britt?" I ask her, determined to get to the bottom of whatever is bothering her.

"I'm so tired San." She replies.

"But it was totally worth it, right?" I ask with a smirk. I know she loved it last night, she showed me, like five times. I mean we're as tired as each other right now, but I can't help but wonder if there's something else.

"You're always worth it San. You're like so hot." She looks at me with a dreamy smile. Oh yeah, I'm that good.

"Then what is it baby?" I pick up her hand and hold it in my own. Brittany sighs, I know she doesn't want to tell me, but I can't let it go, I can't handle not seeing her smile.

"One of the girls said something about you in practice. But I handled it."

"About me or about us?" I asked suspiciously.

"You, but it's ok. Please don't get mad." She asked so sweetly and so quietly. I know she doesn't like confrontation and violence, especially when I'm involved. I used to care what people thought and said about me, especially behind my back. But I've learnt a lot lately, I've faced a lot and I've grown and I mostly have Britts to thank for that. She's like the best girlfriend ever and every day she proves why I love her so much. So this time, if B says it's ok, it's ok. I don't want to give her reason to be mad at me.

"Ok." I said. She looks at me. Those eyes, god those eyes, I could lose myself forever in those blue beauties. She's so pure and so genuine and I have to restrain myself from devouring her right then and there.

"Ok? Is that it?" she seems surprised. So do I.

"Yeah." I answer with a shrug. And yeah, that's it, it's ok. "People talk Britts but you know what? I'm out now, and we're together. I trust that you dealt with it. Besides, it's probably better for her that you heard it and not me." It's true, I would have gone all Lima Heights on her ass. That will usually either go one of two ways, Britts will get majorly turned on or all weepy and 'stop the violence'. Personally, I prefer horny Britts. She looks at me like I'm some sort of Christmas miracle and I won't lie, it totally makes me go weak at the knees. She kisses my cheek like she has no care in the world and more often than not, she doesn't. She stands and sheds her jacket and walks over to her locker. I sigh as I stand, my muscles are starting to ache already.

I join Brittany at our lockers, they're next to each other, of course and I smile as she begins to strip, knowing exactly what lies beneath that uniform. We make it to the showers in our towels, well, we have to reserve some modesty right? I get into the end shower cubicle, I turn around and Brittany is standing right in front of me. I raise my eyebrows questioning her moves.

"B." I warned gently with a smile and nod to the neighbouring cubicle. She knows we can't shower together at school, I mean, that's just asking for trouble. She takes place beside me and teases me with a strip tease, throwing her towel over the cubicle wall. I lean over, sneaking a peek of my naked girl and steal a quick kiss from her. No one can see us from here, I made sure of that, the other showers are slightly off kilter from these. The girls prefer the newer ones, I'm happy with a bit more privacy in these ancient things. Britt smiles at me in that oh so cute way that I just can't get enough of. I will spend my entire life trying to make her smile like that. She has this amazing power that makes my eyelids feel all heavy and I know I'm smiling like an idiot. I don't care. I have the hottest, sweetest girl in the school. No, that's not true, in the whole world. And she loves me. That's right bitches, Brittany S. Pierce is mine. I love her and I don't ever want to be without her.

Slamming lockers and loud voices brought me back to reality with a bang. Brittany was well into her shower, the soap lathering in her hair and over her hands. I gulped, did I mention my girlfriend is hot? I threw my towel over Britt's and started my shower. My intention was to be as quick as possible, especially with those voices getting closer. I knew exactly who they were. Brittany looked at me as the first one rounded the corner, Brittany turned into the corner facing me and the wall. I did the same, no way were those soccer bitches gonna perv on this. It belongs to my blonde haired, blue eyed beauty.

The first one enters the cubicle next to Brittany. Mostly, they're ok, I mean, I take classes with some of them, but there are a couple who constantly give the Cheerios a hard time I mean who the hell do they think they are? We are the Cheerios, top of the William McKinley High School food chain. We rule this school and as co-captain, I still hate that I have to share, I am head bitch in charge. They like to intimidate us, it doesn't work on me, but some of the girls aren't quite as fierce as me. Soccer still hasn't turned on her shower, I look passed Brittany and at the girl standing the other side of her. The bitch was raking her eyes up and down my girl's body. Brittany was washing as quickly as she could, her eyes focused on her feet.

"Hey Pepe Le Pew, eyes front." I called over. You know, giving her the chance to back the fuck off nicely.

"Can't handle the competition JLo?" she sneered.

"She's not JLo, she's slo." Brittany said, that threw me for a loop, why is she calling me slow? Oh ok, SLo, I get it now, but B's totally just blazed me even it was accidental. Pepe's smirking. So not cool.

"B." I said, in that tone that she knows requires her to zip it. "Really Pepe, that's the best you can do? So not original and competition? Perlease!" I roll my eyes, seriously, this girl needs an education. "Now listen up Stinky McNasty,"

"Is that because she's a skunk?" Britt mumbled. Again, she threw me off, I totally wanted to laugh. Thankfully Pepe didn't hear. I take a moment and think about this whole ridiculous situation. Me and my girlfriend are standing naked in the showers having a discussion with a pervy soccer player, I mean what the actual fuck? This is so screwed up. I'd rather have a conversation with Mr Schue.

And then I remember that I had a sentence to finish. "stop leering at my girlfriend. Firstly, it's disrespectful to her as a human being and second of all, just because you can't get all up on this," I point at Britt and then myself, "or this, doesn't mean you can salivate over us like Homer Simpson in a donut shop. We are hot, I get that, I really do but when you finally bribe someone crazy enough to be your girl or boyfriend, I really don't think you would appreciate someone else staring at them while they are naked." I look at Britt, she has a cute smile on her face and she's finished washing and turns off the water. I pass over her towel and she covers up, much to my relief. Pepe looks disappointed and turns her attention to me, seriously, she looks like a lion bearing down on dinner. I shudder. You know what, I haven't washed properly, but I don't give a fuck. I reach for the faucet and turn off the water, covering my own body with my towel. I can see the relief in Britt's eyes, I guess she doesn't like anyone else checking out these goods, I mean, they are hers. Then it hits me. I don't ever want anyone but Brittany to look at me or touch me ever again. I mean I'd never taken time before to think about it, I couldn't imagine it, but now I'm more sure than I've ever been. So far it's been about loving Brittany, accepting I'm gay, coming out. But now it's just Brittany. Me and her. My body is hers, my heart is hers, my soul is hers. We're going to go through shit like this our whole lives and just last year I was alone and scared I wouldn't be able to deal with crap. But now I have Britts. It's her and me against the world and somehow life doesn't seem so scary anymore, not as long as she is by my side. What a moment to have an epiphany.

We leave the showers, feeling dirtier than we did when we went in. I'm pretty sure there's like a law or something against people like Pepe and their disgusting habits. Before Britt can drag her clean uniform from her locker I reach up and kiss her cheek. She needs to know I have her back, that I love her and she's more than a hot bod. "I love you Britts." I reinforce and her smile is enough to light a football stadium. I'll be sure to really make it up to her during our 'study' session at home later.

"I love you San, more than anyone else in this world." I'd heard that line before, but I would never get tired of hearing it. I could feel the blush creep up my neck and spread across my cheeks. This girl had a knack of making feel like the only person in the world. "San?" she asks.

"Yeah babe?"

"Pepe isn't her real name. Is it?"

Just when I don't think I could love her any more. "No babe."

"I knew it." She replied, that triumphant smile almost killed me. "San?" she asks again.

"Yes babe." I reply.

"Thank you. She kinda made me feel icky." She shook her upper body to emphasise the feeling. I know exactly what she meant.

"Britts, that pervert is lucky to still be standing, but I didn't want to suddenly be in an episode of the entertaining British women's prison drama, Bad Girls. I think I would have gained a whole other reputation, one which I don't want. If she ever plays the offside rule again, I will totally go all Lima Heights on her ass. Fully clothed." I had to add that last part. Ugh, I shudder. I needs to gets me some Britts action, like right now. She's pretty much dressed in her uniform, so I hurry to catch her up and grab both our bags and her hand.

"Where we going?" she calls out, it just about reaches my ears because I only have one thing on my mind.

"Janitors closet." Britt stops, man she's as strong as an ox on steroids. I almost fall over, but manage to stay on my feet. I turn around with a half scowl because Brittany can never do anything to warrant a full on Santana Lopez scowl. She senses my frustration.

"San." She stands there, hands on her hips, head cocked to the side, she looks disappointed. Since when did she get upset about getting her mack on? "I don't want you to go back in the closet." She says quietly, her eyes shift from side to side, I'm guessing she's checking for eaves droppers, but there's no one around. "It took so much for you to come out, I don't want you to go back in and I don't want to go in with you." My heart stops for just a second and then I'm pretty sure it explodes with adoration. I cannot explain it. She fills me with so much love. And she's turned me into such a sap. But I don't care, it's not like anyone can read my mind.

The only way I'm going to explain this one is by being blunt. "B, we're going in the cupboard to have sex."

"Oh, ok then, you should have just said so." And I smile and I pick up her hand and hold it tightly and as if in slow motion, we're heading toward the dark little room. As soon as we're through the door I force her against it and attack her lips with my own, simultaneously locking the door. Yeah, I'm a master multi tasker. Now to concentrate on the task at hand. Brittany. Brittany is her own girl and I will never deny her anything, but right now I'm going to show her why she's mine and later I will show her just how much I love her. Because I do. She's my dream girl.


End file.
